Forbidden Love Exists
by xo-love-is-amazing-xo
Summary: Hope you enjoy! This just let's you know the characters a little. But still keeps you guessing :


_**Authors Note; This is short, I know. But it's just a start and it WILL get better!(: Enjoy, and please review(:**_

We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us.  
>While the forbidden fruit is said to taste sweeter, it usually spoils faster.<p>

Loving you is like trying to touch a star, I know I can never reach you,

But I can't help but try.

The more things are forbidden, the more popular they become.

In a perfect world, when she's with him, she would be wishing it was me;

When she looked at him, she would be looking at me;  
>When she smiled at him, her smile would be for me;<br>When she thought about someone, she would be thinking about me.  
>In a perfect world, she would realize that he wasn't the one she was supposed to be with<br>and I would still be standing here waiting for her still when she finally knows this.  
>But this isn't a perfect world and people do get hurt, you smile when you feel like crying,<br>you act like you're okay when you're falling apart inside and you let go.  
>You move on, because there's nothing else you can do.<p>

Forbidden pleasures alone are loved immoderately;

When lawful, they do not excite desire.

Forbidden love provides happiness when there is no happiness…

I wonder what's wrong with you. Because how could you give your love to someone else,

Yet share your dreams with me?

Sometimes the only thing you're looking for, is the one thing you can't see.

-Jared-

* * *

><p>He's right there; he treats me like a queen.<p>

I think he loves me; at least that's how it seems.

There he is with that smile upon his face

With a rose in his hand, my heartache should be erased.

Here we are he told me I am the one

That he is the moon, and I am the sun.

He seems so perfect that I wouldn't be hurt.

We are beautiful together, just perfect for each other

(Or so everyone says….)

But I realized, since my mother's been making me stick along,

That I don't really love him….

That this "love", it's just wrong.

-Natalie

* * *

><p>*Natalie's POV*<p>

"Natalie! Get down here! Brandon's here to take you to school!"

I seriously hate the way my mother just screams like that, especially in front of Brandon. I've talked to her so many times about it, but she says it's her job. Brandon's my boyfriend by the way. We've been together ever since he moved here his sophomore year. We're seniors now. He's the richest and most popular guy here at Richmond High. (This is why my mother has a liking to him.)

I get up and get dressed. I can't decide on what to wear or do with my hair. I put on a pair of black sweat pants, A while long sleeve, and a hoodie. I throw my hair up in a bun, grab my bag and head downstairs.

"Natalie, what on earth are you wearing?" asks Brandon.

I look down at my outfit of the day, "Clothes?"

He looks at me disgusted, (what else is new?)

"Go change. We have a reputation to keep. My girl is not going to be going ANYWHERE dressed like that."

My mother nods her head, "Brandon's right, Natalie Dear. Brandon, I have told her time and time again to dress more ladylike, but she INSISTS on wearing… well…"

She looks at me disgusted as well, "this!"

Brandon chuckles at my mother's remark and looks at me "Natalie, go change."

"FINE, there you two go again. Ganging up on me; thanks a lot."

I go upstairs and change into a pair of blue jeans, let my hair hang loose with my curls, and put on a better looking shirt. I run back downstairs to see my mother and Brandon waiting, "This better?"

Brandon looked at me up and down. "Eh, it'll do I guess. It's better than what you were wearing. Let's Go."

* * *

><p>*Jared's POV*<p>

I pull up in the schools parking lot with my new Harley I got for my birthday. I see eyes looking at me in awe… all girls of course. Now, any guy would want every girl in school look at him the way they look at me, to want him as they want me. Any guy would want these girls to want him as much as they want me. I'm not being conceited now, trust me. It's the truth. The thing is, I don't care about these girls. There's only one girl I've ever cared about, and still do to this day…

As I start walking up to the school, a fiery red head walks up to me smiling. "Hey, nice bike" I look at it, nod, and look back at her. "Yeah, it sure is."

"How much did you pay for it?"

"Let's just say I borrowed it without permission from somebody I don't even know"

She looked at me with the look of want in her eyes. She was hot, but then again, not my type. "So you're a bad boy huh? I like that"

Right when I was going to answer, I see her. Her curls bouncing as she walks. Her hips swinging in the opposite direction every time she takes a step. "Hey listen, I gotta go."

"Well, here's my number. In case you ever get lonely." She writes her number down on a piece of paper, gives it to me, and winks.

"Yeah, alright cool." I walk off into the building.

Now, this school is real big, but everyone still knows everyone. It's not like the movies where someone gets bullied, and someone else is the bully. Everyone gets along here… well sometimes. I look around and find her at her locker. She looks amazing. I walk up to her smiling. "Miss me?"

She turns around fast scared. "Jared, what're you doing? You know if…."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. If your boyfriend sees me, there'll be problems. You think I give a damn?" I said smiling.

She looks at me with concern, anger, and love in her eyes. "Jared, I don't want you two starting again today."

"Natalie, just meet me tonight in the woods. Alright?"

She smiles, knowing what I mean. "Okay Jared. I will. Now go!" she says laughing.

I smile at her. Man do I miss that smile. "Alright alright. See ya later Nat."

She smiles back, "See you later"


End file.
